1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application program verification system, an application program verification method, and a computer program.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Currently, services using JAVA (registered trademark) technology are common, in Japan, as aftermarket Application Programs (referred to as AP or application, hereinafter) which can be downloaded to, and executed on, mobile phone terminals. On the other hand, mobile phones are heading for platformization. Consequrenly, their native applications written in C language, C++, or the like with potential superiority in execution speed and functionality, are beginning to distribute. Although native applications are superior to JAVA in terms of speed and functionality, they have many problems in terms of security, which may produce adverse effect due to execution of an unauthorized AP. Therefore schemes are being considered to prevent distribution of an unauthorized AP when downloading APs for execution on mobile phone terminals.
For example, there is a scheme which requires an AP developer (ISV: Independent Software Vendor) to present a source code of APs and provides a verification certificate to those which have been verified that no unauthorized process is performed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-140126).
Alternatively, a scheme can also be contemplated which requires AP developers to present a binary code of APs, performs black box test in a test-house, and allows those which passed without any problems to be registered into a distribution server.